Worth Remembering
by The Pendragon Scribe
Summary: After Johto, May and Drew will find each other in one romantic scene in Sinnoh. Dedicated to James Cameron's TITANIC. A commemoration to the 100th Birthday of RMS Titanic.


**A/N:** This is the first time I will do a fanfic about ContestShipping. Hope this romance will please you fellow readers. This fanfics also includes elements from the James Cameron film, _**"Titanic"**_. I can't help but write a romantic story dedicating to it, as part of Titanic's 100th Anniversary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or Titanic.

May is participating for a Pokémon Contest in City in Sinnoh. While preparing for the said contest, she unexpectedly receives a bouquet of red roses in her apartment doorstep.

"For Ms. May" the deliveryman says as he gives May her package "From your 'Jack Dawson'"

May, in curiosity, receives the roses "Ummm…Thank you. Is it not indicated who sent this?"

"No, ma'am" the deliveryman answers "It just only says from you 'Jack Dawson', whoever that is?"

As he finishes his answer, the deliveryman departs "You're welcome, ma'am"

May wonders who may have sent the bouquet of flowers.

"Who in the world may give me this lavish bouquet?" May ponders and suspects "Hmm. It may be Drew in his flirtatious tricks again. But I know he doesn't know my location right now. And besides, how he can afford to buy this hugely expensive bouquet of roses?"

May continues her speculation, "Probably, from Ash, or Harley or a die-hard fan of mine" Then she rebuffs her statement.

After that, May receives a call from an unknown source. She answers the call, "Hello. This is May. Who is this?"

"May, I have voyaged a thousand miles, took a hundred mile rides and crossed regions just to reach you here. Now, I have taken a glimpse of your voice" A voice by the tune of Leonardo diCaprio's Jack Dawson in _Titanic_ replies.

"Okay. Who is this freaking idiot?" May replies back in annoyance, suspecting something from the voice.

"Are you my Rose?" the voice in the DiCaprio tune asks romantically.

"No, I'm May!" May grunts "Why?"

"Because you have sunken me and my ship to the deepest part of your heart," the Jack Dawson voice answers back in a cheesy way "Well my 'Rose', now that I hear your voice, let us converse of those moments I have spent with you, ever since my ship's maiden voyage"

"Are you that 'Jack Dawson' who gave me this expensive bouquet of roses?" May asks in a suspicious yet fun way.

"Isn't it obvious? Because finally, we have come in contact by chance, with you by the stern and me rescuing you from suicide. This is destiny." The voice slyly answers.

"Alright! Cut it out with your Titanic pick-up lines!" May complains.

"Because it's all true." The voice continues his previous statement, "All those times, ever since you took your maiden voyage in your career, I have always provided a window for you."

"Wait…" May ponders the statement as something struck in her mind, "Window?" Then, she looks toward her window apartment, and spots a ferry from Johto and the Johto region itself. This makes May remind of one thing that happened back in Johto.

-_Beginning of Flashback_—

May, after winning the Grand Prize from the Johto Grand Festival, stares blankly at the Sinnoh region, from a window of a hotel corridor. At that moment, upon seeing the sunset, she thinks of continuing her coordinator's quest in that region, but gets second thoughts.

Drew immediately spots her, but May does not notice him as the view caught her attention. Drew then decides to take advantage of her blank stare and surprise her through his rose.

Drew then places his right arm holding the rose under her head and flashes the rose closely to her face in a frightening manner. "Pickaboo, May!"

"Ah!" May is surprised by Drew's surprise attack "Drew!"

Drew laughs from May's surprised look. "Stop it. It's not funny." May, embarrassed, persuades Drew.

"I'm sorry, May" Drew flips his hair and laughingly apologizes "I can't help it."

"You just ruined the mood" May attests, "Can't you see I'm in my period of reminiscing and reflecting?"

"What's wrong?" Drew asks her worriedly.

"Nothing" May answers gloomily, "It is just I did it. My road in Johto is finished. This can only mean…"

"I know" Drew instantly answers, "This means you have raced to the finish. Good for you."

"Not that!" May deniably protests then solemnly slows, "It is just I'm going to a brand-new journey"

"Oh…" Drew sighs, "I thought you plan to go back to Petalburg?"

"Yeah, but" May responds.

"I know" Drew calmly replies, "I learned it from your very own look that you want to continue your journey to the Sinnoh region. It's fine"

"Really? 'Cause it's just difficult to start off with a new path, and…"

"I see. We have so many encounters, ever since in Hoenn. I knew you would expect me to show-up in Sinnoh. That's nice of you"

"No! _(Jokingly) _Not really. That is not what I have in mind"

Drew then places his hand in front of May's face and continues his statement, "Okay. I get the picture. You don't want me out of your life"

"Well…" May responds with dismay for herself, forgetting what she is about to say.

"May, let me tell you this. I have contributed a lot in your life, and it is like you fully depended on me, especially when I have to sacrifice my standing in the Grand Festival for you to reach the Finals. I did that for you. Now is your time to do something for yourself, from yourself"

"I'm not that dumb to realize that Drew" May corresponds, and then giggles.

"And to tell you this, I have always, and will always provide a window for you throughout your life, even in times when you can't realize it. I will always be in your heart, guiding, protecting and nurturing you forever."

"Are you saying that because you love me, or you just want to be so inspirational?" May teasingly asks

"That depends. And besides, why would I give you this rose for nothing?" Drew replies, "If you wanna find out so badly, catch me."

"Wait, Drew!" May utters as Drew flees gleefully "Does that mean that all those roses you gave to me are for me? And why you have to use a window as your inspirational words? Drew! Come back!"

May then runs after Drew, demanding an answer from him. They are both running around like kids playing 'tag'.

_-End of Flashback—_

After May reminisces her past in Johto after hearing the word 'window', the voice then replies, "That's right, my Rose."

May decides to get along with the conversation as she senses something floral in her room; not the flower but something worth remembering.

"Alright, Jack. Tell me. Have you painted naked French ladies lately?" May replies in reference to a line from Rose DeWitt Bukater.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" the voice nervously replies. May, by this time, presumably traces the source of her caller. She then notices a shadowy figure from her apartment balcony. From there on, she knows her caller.

"Or are you the 'king of the world'?" May cunningly asks, as she moves toward the balcony, immediately spotting the caller leaning on the balcony's parapet.

"Okay, are you playing along with my games?" the voice asks in curiosity

"That depends." May answers as she silently opens the balcony door and sneaks up to the caller, who is facing back, "And besides, why would I receive your call and everything you give to me for nothing?"

May then surprises the caller by leaning on his back, now revealing to be her longtime rival and helping hand, Drew. Drew is surprised upon finding out that May spotted him. May is clinging on Drew's back like a child on a piggy ride.

"May, you found out. How?" Drew gleefully asks May.

"You're making to obvious, Drew!" May sweetly answers as she cuddles his face, "And what a coincidence? How did you find me here?"

"Long story," Drew answers, "Or love story." After Drew answers, May giggles. Drew then continues, "May, I haven't answered your questions from Johto yet"

As Drew instates, May is in awe. Drew then proceeds out of passion, "On all those words I said and things I gave, I want to say… I love you, my Rose"

After that, May responds, "I love you too, my Jack"

Then, after all confessions of love, they both kiss for the first time, picturing the kissing scene of Jack and Rose by the ship's stern. By that, they both hold their hands and watch the sunset as it touches the horizon.

After seeing the sunset, Drew proclaims, "May, near, far, wherever you are…"

May then places her hand on Drew's face, causing him to continue, and responds, "Our hearts will go on and on."

Please review! I hope you will like this story!

Happy Anniversary, Titanic!


End file.
